Of Leather Jackets and Notebooks
by messed up stargazer
Summary: Jim is an average high school student.  Spock Grayson is anything but average.  Chance puts them both in sixth period calculus. Rated for some Teen content.  R&R please!


"Care to join the rest of us, Mister Kirk?" A snippy voice roused James 'Jim' Kirk from slumber. His bright blue eyes peered up from his arms, which had been resting on his desk. His math teacher, Miss Aceveda, an unmarried forty-year-old woman who took a teaching job merely because it gave her access to students so she could bore them to death, was staring at him with unwarranted resentment in her eyes. Granted, this _was_ the eighth time he'd fallen asleep in her class but he couldn't help it if she was not only boring but talked in a monotone voice that put nearly every student that ever heard it to sleep.

"I think it would hurt my goals Miss Aceveda. I'm trying to be remembered as this school's best worst student that ever walked these halls." Jim grinned, and the class snickered.

"Another Saturday detention for you then Mister Kirk. Keep it up, and you'll be remembered in the school's history as the kid with the most detentions. And how you are passing this class I don't know. Now back to the _lesson_…" Miss Aceveda said, and went back to the board.

For the first time, Jim actually looked at it. It was simple calculus. He could've been acing the class if he wanted to, he knew that. But he didn't want to. Not because he would've been labeled a nerd and nerds gotten beaten up but because he didn't think it was worth it. He knew he wasn't going anywhere, and accepted it.

But then the most beautiful thing ever created walked through the door. Jet black hair, brown eyes and full pink lips along with… What the hell? What was up with his ears? They were pointed. And everyone noticed. Every girl either giggled or whispered, and every boy looked on with disgust.

_Jealousy. That's why._ Jim thought. _No one else can say they have pointed ears._

"Yes?" Miss Aceveda was trying hard not to stare at the peculiar boy's ears.

"My name is Spock Grayson, and the administration told me to report to this class for sixth period." Spock seemed to be unaware of everyone staring. Almost. Jim could tell he noticed because his voice was slightly strained.

"Ah, yes. Why don't you try the seat next to James Kirk? The boy with the leather jacket? In the back?" Miss Aceveda pointed directly to him.

_Wonderful._ Jim inwardly groaned. _This kid might try to keep me awake_.

Spock nodded and sat down as stiff as possible. The other kids were still whispering about his ears.

"Don't worry about them. They're just a bunch of hicks." Jim whispered and the kid relaxed slightly. He offered him the trademark, lopsided 'Jim Kirk smile', which made all the girls' hearts melt, although he had no interest in them. They just wanted sex and he had interest in that.

Spock nodded at him and brought out a notebook and started scribbling in it. Jim shrugged and went back to sleep. But then someone poked him. He snapped his head back up.

"You should not sleep in class, but that is not my concern. The bell has rung." Spock said, almost emotionlessly.

Jim gave a nod of thanks, gathered his stuff, gave Miss Aceveda a wink, and went home.

* * *

><p>That Saturday, Jim was released from detention promptly at ten. He'd been given Mister Hall as a supervisor and he and Hall had gotten along well, after all he had Jim for third period, so he found no reason to keep him later. Wrapped up tightly in his leather jacket and jeans, he started the long walk home, thinking of an excuse he could use of his stepbrother was already up.<p>

Leonard 'Bones' McCoy seemed like an ordinary twenty-one year old. Bones was called so because he was studying to be a doctor. He went to medical school one town over, although that wasn't much of a distance. Bones wasn't and ordinary med school student because he just happened to be Jim's best friend. Many people didn't get that opportunity. Bones could calm him down when he flipped out, Bones was able to tell when Jim was upset and he always knew exactly what to say. Jim trusted Bones completely, even if he did come from that bastard of a stepfather he had. You see, Jim's father George Kirk had been killed in a car accident along with his older brother George Samuel Kirk, along with George's best friend Chris Pike, by a drunk driver named Nero. And two years later, Jim's mother Winona Kirk had remarried a man named Frank McCoy who absolutely hated Jim, but adored Leonard. Leonard never knew what Frank and Winona said to him whenever he wasn't around, and they made sure he kept his mouth shut. He didn't mind doing it though. He never wanted Bones to know what Frank and Winona put him through. And Bones might say that Winona really did love Jim underneath. But Jim reminded her too much of George and she couldn't stand it. So Bones was the one who kept track of his grades, made sure he got to school, and didn't get his ass handed to him in a fight. Jim considered Bones to be the father figure he never had.

But that didn't mean he would lecture Jim on getting _another _Saturday detention. He just crossed the one street, Iowa wasn't as advanced as most of the United States, and went behind the one grocery store as a shortcut home, thinking he could get home before Leonard got up. But then he heard grunting. So he turned around and two much larger boys had cornered Spock and were beating him up.

"Freak!" The first boy punched Spock in the stomach.

He thought for about two seconds before shrugging off his back pack and slamming it into the first one.

"Hey! What'd he do to you, you ignorant bitches?" Jim shouted, furious. He knew their answer before they said it.

"His ears! He's a freak! He doesn't belong here!" Now finally getting a good look at the boys, he knew them. They were senior bullies at his school, and their names were Tony Wimberley and Todd Markel.

"Get over it Cupcake. Leave him alone." Jim snarled.

The boys looked at each other and nodded. They didn't want to fight fair; they just wanted to hurt Spock.

"This isn't over Kirk." Tony growled and they took off.

"Thank you James Kirk but that was unnecessary." Spock was holding his left arm gently against his chest.

"Dude its cool. Those guys are just jerks. And you should probably come home with me. You're holding your arm against your chest, which probably means you cracked a few ribs, and my stepbrother's a doctor. Well, almost. He's studying to be one." Jim said, putting his backpack over one shoulder, Spock's other arm around his other.

Jim's house wasn't very far away. It was a simple two-story complex with a small front yard. Jim helped Spock inside. He set Spock down on the living room couch and raced up the stairs to his stepbrother's room. He pounded on the door.

"Good God kid I'm coming!" Bones opened the door with a groan, his Southern accent from living in Georgia before he moved in with the Kirks strong.

"Um…" Jim was suddenly at a loss for words. He wasn't sure how to explain it without getting Spock or him in trouble.

"Did you get in another fight?" Bones asked his voice softer but slightly more menacing.

"Uh, sort of. But it was justified. Wimberley and Markel were beating this new kid up and I scared them off but I think he's cracked some ribs." Jim said, his words pouring out faster than his thoughts.

Bones nodded and followed Jim downstairs.

"By the way, don't stare at his ears." Jim whispered before they got to the bottom of the stairs. Bones cocked an eyebrow at him but didn't question him.

"Hey kid. Name's Leonard McCoy. I'm the twerp's stepbrother. What's yours?" Bones asked, completely unperturbed about Spock's ears. Jim leaned on the doorway, hoping to each and every god up there that his mother didn't come home early, or Frank popped in to laugh at him.

"Spock Grayson." Spock answered robotically.

"Okay Spock I take it Jaime told you I was studying to be a doctor." Bones said.

Spock nodded.

"Take off your shirt." Leonard ordered, now in full on doctor mode.

Spock obliged, although there was an audible gasp when he did so. Leonard started to feel his ribs gently, and sent Jim to get Spock some juice or something. Jim nodded, ran a hand through his blonde hair, and went to the fridge. Only finding water, he filled a glass full and went back into the kitchen, where Bones was taping Spock's ribs.

"Nothing cracked, just bruised, but I do want you to check into the hospital if the pain gets worse. A friend of mine, Christine Chapel, works there and she could make sure your parents don't find out if you don't want them to know." Bones was saying.

Jim decided to act like he hadn't heard anything. He wanted Spock to have his privacy. So he just held out the glass of water, which Spock took gratefully.

"Thank you both. Although I am afraid it was unnecessary. I am fine." Spock said.

"Look kid, I have a hard enough time keeping _this one_ out of trouble." Bones pointed to Jim.

"Hey!" Jim exclaimed.

"Jaime you know it's true." Bones said and Jim sighed.

"Yeah I know it's true." Jim hung his head in mock shame.

"So Spock, I'm not entirely sure I should ask this but where are your parents? I mean, do they know you're here?" Bones asked.

Jim inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. How Bones started, he thought he might ask about the ears.

"My parents do not. They think I went on a run, which I started at nine thirty as per my usual routine." Spock said.

"When do they expect you back?" Bones asked.

"Perhaps they would around twelve. My runs vary in length." Spock said.

"You run? Sick." Jim smiled.

"I do not understand." Spock said.

"It means cool." Bones translated.

"I see." Spock said.

"Come on. Let's go up to my room. How else are we gonna get to know each other?" Jim smirked but waited for Spock to get up to make sure he was all right. Spock followed him up the stairs and Jim opened the door. Clothes were strewn across the floor, about five glasses of half-drunk water were on the bedside table, and the entire room was an all-around mess.

Jim frowned. "Sorry it's a mess. If I'd have known I was gonna have company I would done… something."

"You would not have cleaned?" Spock asked, confused.

"Nope. This room just doesn't get clean. My mom occasionally will try to but she never really succeeds." Jim admitted.

"I see. That is… most fascinating James Kirk." Spock said.

"Call me Jim. Everyone does." Jim responded automatically.

"If everyone calls you Jim, then why does Leonard call you Jaime?" Spock asked.

Jim sat down abruptly, as if his legs suddenly turned to jelly. He wasn't ready to discuss this just yet.

"I apologize if I upset you James." Spock said softly/

"No, no, Spock it wasn't you." Jim scoffed. "It's just… Jaime's as sensitive to me as your ears probably are to you."

"I understand. And I wish to thank you for not… staring at my ears." Spock said his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's fine. Here, let's restart this conversation. You can call me Jim, Jimmy, or even Jimster but James is what my mother calls me." Jim tried for a smile.

"Jim then. As you know I am Spock. I have no nicknames." Spock said.

"What do your friends call you?" Jim asked casually.

"I do not have any." Spock answered.

"Come on. I mean, I know you're new here but where you're from originally, you've had to have _some_ friends." Jim said.

"I have never had a friend. People cannot… get past my ears." Spock struggled for the right word.

"Not true Spock. You have not never had a friend." Jim said with absolute certainty.

"That is a double negative." Spock corrected automatically. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because_ I_ am your friend. Hell, you could have green blood and fire for skin and I wouldn't care." Jim said.

"Thank you." Spock's expression softened ever so slightly.

"Here, take my cell and call your folks. Tell them I'm taking you out to lunch. My treat." Jim tossed Spock his cell phone.

"I cannot-" Spock started.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Spock. Either you can come willingly or I will kidnap you." Jim's eyes were playful but he meant his threat.

"I see." Spock said. Spock then dialed his parents' number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Father- I am calling from a strange number because I have news- a… a friend has invited me to lunch with him- so do not expect me home just yet- I do not know how long we are staying out- I will- goodbye Father."

Jim smiled at Spock. "Good. Let's head downstairs. I don't want Bones making us lunch for nothing."

Together, with Jim watching Spock like a hawk, they made their way to the first floor. Sending Spock to the truck to start it, Jim snuck into the kitchen.

"Bones can I borrow twenty bucks?" Jim asked, hoping to sound nonchalant.

"You taking the kid out on a date already? I thought you weren't into the dating scene." Bones chastised.

"Bones! Don't embarrass me! He's never had a friend before." Jim defended.

"Really?" Bones seemed just as surprised as Jim had been.

"So can I borrow twenty bucks?" Jim asked again.

"Fine kid." Bones huffed and pulled a twenty from his wallet and handed it to Jim. He started to speak again but Jim interrupted him.

"I know I know I owe ya." Jim repeated.

"Let me finish. I was gonna say think of it as me trying to help the kid out." Bones smiled.

"Thanks Bones." Jim pulled his stepbrother into a fleeting hug then raced out the door so Spock wasn't waiting.

Since Jim didn't want to run into those hicks again he drove through some fast food and parked his truck in the parking lot.

"Thank you James." Spock said, unwrapping his vegetarian burger.

"It's cool. Don't worry about it. And call me Jim." Jim said, sipping his Coke.

"So what do you like to do Spock?" Jim asked.

"Schoolwork." Spock answered and Jim stared at him like he was crazy. Spock cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Schoolwork? I meant stuff like T.V. and computer and stuff." Jim clarified.

"Father finds such things corruptible and distasteful. My mother will occasionally take me to a documentary." Spock answered.

Jim nodded. "When we get back to my place I am showing you the glories of television movies."

Spock nodded. He did not know what was normal for friends so he merely accepted everything Jim said.

"All you do can't be schoolwork. We don't have enough." Jim said.

"I read." Spock said.

"Finally a good answer. So what do you read? Action? Mystery? Romance, even?" Jim asked feverantly.

"Biographies, autobiographies, and textbooks." Spock answered.

Jim's jaw dropped.

"Did I say something wrong?" Spock asked.

"No. I was just, uh, surprised is all?" Jim mumbled.

"You listen to any music?" Jim asked.

"Classical. Artists such as Mozart and Beethoven." Spock answered.

"After the movie I'm showing you my classic rock collection." Jim said.

"I do not understand why you are doing all of this." Spock said.

"Because that's what friends do." Jim responded immediately.

Spock nodded and accepted this. The meal done, Jim drove them both back to his place. Frank's car was parked in front of the two-story. Jim bit his lip and fidgeted in his seat.

"James, you seemed distressed. Is everything all right?" Spock asked, noticing his new friend's behavior immediately.

"Maybe we should do this later." Jim scribbled his number onto a napkin and gave it to Spock. "Here, call me. Whenever you want. I'm almost always open."

Spock accepted the token and went to get out of the car.

"God, Spock I'm not gonna make you walk home. Where do you live?" Jim asked.

Spock gave him the directions and Jim drove Spock home. When they arrived, Jim whistled. Spock lived in a two story mansion with gardens and fountains and everything.

"You got nice digs." Jim breathed.

"I do not understand." Spock repeated.

"I like your house." Jim translated breathlessly.

"Thank you. I take it I'm allowed to exit the vehicle now?" Spock toyed.

Jim's smile returned as he nodded.

Jim waved once Spock was on his driveway and once Spock was inside Jim drove home, although he did take the scenic route. He really didn't want to face Frank right now, not when he'd had so much fun with Spock.

Sighing, he parked his truck and walked inside the house.

"What were you doing? Got another detention again?" Frank mocked from the living room. Jim's mom was nowhere in sight so he was free to terrorize her son.

"I was out with a friend." Jim's answer was short and clipped.

"What friend?" Frank snarled.

"His name is Spock Grayson." Jim's tone was unwavering.

Frank looked him over, saw he wasn't lying, and then went back to his television show.

Sighing in relief, Jim went up to his stepbrother's room and handed him the change from the twenty.

"Did it go well?" Bones asked.

"I think so. He seems very dull but once I corrupt him that should stop." Jim grinned.

Bones sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So why did you get another detention _this_ time?" Bones asked.

"Dammit!" Jim hung his head, caught.

* * *

><p>The next Monday, Jim was pleasantly surprised to see Spock was in his homeroom. Homeroom was the only class he had all of his friends in. Jim waved him over to sit with him and his friends.<p>

"Guys, this is Spock Grayson. Spock, this is Nyota Uhurra, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, and Montgomery Scott but you can call him Scotty." Jim introduced.

Hikaru was Asian, with black hair and brown eyes, and a constant smirk on his open face. He was a smile teenager who seemed to never have problems. Nyota, who refused to let Jim call her that, was usually braiding and unbraiding her long brown hair, and her deep brown eyes were the fixation of nearly every male on campus, which she always turned down. Pavel was the Russian whiz kid whose light brown hair was always messy and his bright blue eyes were always on the floor. People tried to have conversations with him, but many couldn't understand his thick Russian accent. Scotty had his brown hair covered in a green beanie, as he always did, and was tracing the outline of the etching on his flask he always carried around. Practically, wherever Scotty went, the flask went. No one really knew what the etching meant, it was in Scottish and no one, not even Uhurra knew Scottish.

"It is nice to meet you." Spock said in his usual stoic tone of voice.

"Dude! This is the dude with the ears!" Hikaru said.

Jim kicked him.

"Cool it Hikaru. I'm sorry for that, Spock." Jim said, snapping at Hikaru. "He's just insensitive."

"It is fine James." Spock replied.

"If you say so. And call me Jim." But Jim wasn't convinced.

"Sorry, dude. It's nice to meet you." Hikaru offered his hand which Spock took.

Pavel and Scotty both did the same. Uhurra offered Spock a sly smile. Spock shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"Aw knock it off Uhurra." Scotty gave her a small, playful shove.

"I just smiled at him!" Uhurra defended.

"Yeah something every male in this school would die for." Scotty retorted and Uhurra laughed.

Jim pulled Spock down to sit with them as the bell rang.

Their teacher, Mr. Flint, called roll like always and left them to their own devices.

"Everyone passes his class, as long as they don't cause trouble for the other students. It's kind of like study hall." Jim explained.

"I see." Spock breathed.

"Yeah, well, our group is a little strange. We've got Uhurra who's the president of the French, Spanish, Korean, and German clubs. She's got a talented tongue. And she's on the Volleyball team. We've got Hikaru Sulu, the captain of the fencing team, which sometimes scares me; I mean seriously the swords are pointy. Pavel Checkov, boy genius slash Russian whiz kid. And we got Scotty, who is like a physics master and co-captain of the robotics club." Jim pointed as he spoke.

"Fascinating. Social standards would place you as equipped as your friends." Spock recited.

"Did he just insult you?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"No that's just how he talks." Jim replied. "And I have no clue what you just said."

"I was merely asking you if you specialized in a certain field." Spock translated.

"Oh. Get it now. Um, not really. I don't play sports, and I'm not really good at anything. I only know these nerds because we all got detention a few years ago. For different reasons of course." Jim said, grinning.

"I see." Spock said, and then pulled out another notebook, a different one than his calculus one, not that Jim noticed. This one was older, and slightly fuller.

"What's that?" Jim asked, suddenly interested.

"If it is all right with you, I do not wish to speak about it." Spock answered quietly.

"Of course. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Jim answered.

An awkward silence fell over the group. Scotty started retracing the etching, Pavel looked down and stared at the floor, Hikaru's smirk wavered but didn't fade, instead he started reciting some fencing moves, Uhurra kept staring at Spock and absentmindedly fingering her braid, Jim was also staring at Spock intently, and Spock had taken out his calculus notebook an started doing his homework.

"Hikaru, say something funny. Maybe that joke you were telling me yesterday?" Pavel prompted.

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah. How do crazy people go through the forest?" Hikaru asked.

No one knew.

"They take the psycho path!" Hikaru finished and everyone groaned, except Spock of course.

"That was just bad Hikaru." Jim laughed.

"Exactly. Now,what has four legs is big, green, fuzzy, and if it fell out of a tree would kill you?" Hikaru asked.

"A pool table." Spock answered, not looking up.

Everyone jumped.

"How did you get that?" Hikaru asked.

"Logic." Spock answered, still focused on his homework.

"Okay then. Hey, what's green and has wheels?" Hikaru asked.

The others tried to guess but none were correct.

"Grass, I lied about the wheels." Hikaru smiled.

Everyone (but Spock) laughed at that one. But then the bell rang and they had to go their separate ways.

"What's your next class Spock?" Jim asked.

"Advanced English with a Mister Hall." Spock said, after consulting his schedule.

"Dude that's my next class. Here I'll walk you there." Jim said, stuffing all his stuff recklessly into his backpack.

Spock nodded, and followed Jim over to the English building.

"So Mr. Hall's a cool teacher, he really gets us into the books. When we read Shakespeare, he would let some of us duel for extra credit." Jim explained, happily chattering on.

Spock merely nodded and let Jim talk.

* * *

><p>English was satisfying, but then Jim and Spock had to part ways until sixth. Since he had always been on his own, he had not felt the need to sit with Jim at lunch, so he sat alone. About five minutes into lunch, Jim sat down with a slight glare.<p>

"Did I offend you?" Spock asked.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" Jim asked.

"I did not think it was necessary." Spock said.

"Yeah, well, it is. Come on." Jim all but dragged Spock over to his friends.

"Hey buddy. Did you do the history?" Hikaru asked.

"Here. I did." Pavel handed the assignment to Hikaru.

Spock felt put of place, as he always did. These were normal teenage interactions, so why did he feel so alien?

Jim noticed immediately his new friend was uncomfortable.

"If this is too much for you, just say so. I don't mind." Jim whispered.

"I- I do not know how to fell in this situation." Spock whispered.

"Well, don't let your head complicate things unnecessarily. Just go with your heart." Jim advised.

Spock nodded.

Just then Jim's cell phone buzzed.

_Your mother's coming home tonight so you better be on your best behavior you little bitch._

Jim sighed.

"What is it?" Spock asked.

"Winona's coming home tonight." Jim said.

The others in the group instantly went silent.

"If you want, you can come over after school. I don't think your mom will mind." Hikaru said.

"I can't. Bones needs me for some practical training." Jim lied. Jim didn't know if Bones was going to be home tonight. And Jim hated it when his friends got worried for him. He wasn't worth worrying over.

The other members of Jim's gang sighed, and looked at Jim sympathetically.

Then Jim smiled and shrugged. "Okay, who did the physics?"

* * *

><p>When Jim got home, his mother's sleek Porsche was sitting in the driveway and Bones' slug-bug missing. His stepbrother wasn't home from school yet. That meant he had to face Frank and Winona alone. Sighing, he climbed out of his truck and entered the Kirk-McCoy home. Frank was sitting in the living room, making Winona at some idiot joke.<p>

"Hey Jimbo! Welcome home." Frank smiled. Winona mirrored it.

Jim knew that smile all too well. It meant _I'm-smiling-to-make-you-think-I-love-you-but-I-really-don't-and-you-know-it_.

He plastered a smile on his face, mumbled something about homework, and headed upstairs. Jim lay on his bed, a headache forming.

The phone rang downstairs.

"Hey Jimmy can you get that for me?" Frank called.

"Of course!" Jim called out with mock enthusiasm.

He went into Leonard's room, he wasn't allowed to have a phone in his room, and answered the phone.

"Kirk-McCoy residence?"

"James?" It was Spock.

"Spock, how many times have I told you to call me Jim?" Jim chastised playfully, happy it was his friend.

"This would be the fifth." Spock replied.

"Wow. I would've thought it was more." Jim said, going back into his own room.

"Jim, darling, who is it?" Winona shouted up.

"Spock Grayson! A friend of mine from school." He yelled down.

"Like you have friends!" Frank shot up.

"So Spock what's up?" Jim chose to ignore Frank's comment.

"I wish to know why everyone at the lunch table was distressed when you mentioned your mother was returning home." Spock asked.

"Subtlety was never your specialty, was it Spock?" Jim sighed.

"It was not. Please continue." Spock answered.

"All right, well, my father and my older brother died a few years back. I was eleven. When I was thirteen, my mother remarried a sleazebag. Leonard's father. He doesn't like me much. And my mother? She says I'm too much like my father and that's what got him killed. Which is _total_ bullshit. Oh sorry, I don't know your policy on swearing." Jim explained.

"I do not particularly care on your language choice. If it is not too personal, how did your father and brother die?" Spock asked.

"They were killed by a drunk driver named Nero." Jim said.

"I am sorry." Spock sounded like he understood.

"Who did you lose?" Jim asked.

"My sister. She was diagnosed with leukemia five years ago. We moved here to 'get a new start'." Spock responded.

"Total suckage." Jim said his headache amping up.

"I believe you put it well." Spock said.

"God, Spock. Why do you talk like that? It's not that I don't mind, but I wanna know why." Jim asked.

"My father speaks this way. Since I have never had friends, I picked up on my father's speaking traits." Spock answered.

"Awesomeness." Jim laughed half-heartedly.

"James, are you all right?" Spock asked.

"And this makes time number six. Call me Jim! Hell, you can even call me Jimmy or even Jimmy-boy." Jim laughed full on.

"Jim shall suffice." Spock said.

Jim laughed harder.

"I am glad to hear you laugh, jam-Jim." Spock said.

"Yeah. Laughing always feels good. You ought to try it some time." Jim toyed.

"I laugh, albeit rarely." Spock said.

Jim laughed harder.

"God, Spock, you're funny." Jim said absentmindedly.

The other line went silent.

"Spock? What did I say? I'm sorry. I don't wanna offend you but you have to tell me what I said so I can never say it again." Jim said frantically. He'd only known the kid a few days and he'd already screwed their friendship over. And for some reason, he knew he couldn't lose Spock. Something in the back of his mind told him so.

"I was simply waiting for the second part of the insult. Most people say funny looking." Spock whispered.

"Spock, you aren't funny looking. I don't care what anyone else says. God, Spock. Never expect an insult from me because I will never give you one. I was trying to compliment you." Jim said passionately.

"Truly?" Spock asked, like this was the first time he'd ever heard that. With Spock's friend track record, he figured it probably was.

"Truly." Jim repeated.

"You have only known me for a few days James." Spock reminded him.

"Call me Jim Spock. Would I let you call me Jim if I didn't consider you my friend? Or invited you to sit with me at lunch? Or taken you to my house? Or given you my number?" Jim asked and he knew he had Spock nailed.

"I do not believe so." Spock said.

"Good. Because you are my friend Spock." Jim said.

"Thank you James." Spock said.

"And now time number seven. Call me Jim." Jim played.

"That is time number nine actually." Spock corrected him.

Jim laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovely conversation but Jimbo your mom wants ya." Frank's voice echoed on the telephone and Jim went deathly still with anger.

"I apologize for keeping him too long. Goodbye Jim. I will see you tomorrow." Spock said it with such certainty Jim almost believed it.

Once Spock hung up, Jim flew down the stairs. With a quick glance at the driveway, he ran straight into the living room where his smug stepfather was sitting on the couch.

"You had no right to do that." Jim growled.

"This is my house. I have a right to do whatever I want." Frank snarled.

"I don't care whose house this is. That was my friend, and you cannot scare him away." Jim's voice rose.

"Are you yelling at me, kid? Because you know that's gonna get you hurt if you don't apologize." Frank said his voice low and menacing.

All sense of self-preservation was buried underneath Jim's anger.

"HE'S MY FRIEND! YOU CANNOT SPEAK TO-" Jim was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Apologize for yelling." Frank roared.

Jim's pain was dulled by his anger. "You son-of-a-bitch."

Frank's fist connected with Jim's stomach and all air left Jim with a whoosh. Then Frank's fingers wrapped around Jim's throat and squeezed. Jim couldn't breathe.

"Apologize you little hellion." Frank's eyes were full of hatred.

Not for the first time, Jim was afraid of his stepfather.

"Sorry." He choked out.

Frank released him. Jim gasped for breath, and Winona actually brought him a glass of water.

"Apologize to your stepfather and we can forget all about this." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I apologize for yelling at you Frank. I shouldn't have done that." Jim said emotionlessly, his voice hoarse and cracked.

"Damn straight. Now apologize for what you told your friend." Frank grimaced.

"You were listening?" Jim asked, appalled. He knew Frank was an asshole, but he didn't know he'd go that far.

"Of course I was listening you dolt." Frank's grimace turned into a smile at Jim's face.

"I apologize for calling you a sleazebag." Jim's voice lost its tone once more.

"Thank you. Now when Leonard comes home, you'll say you aren't hungry because you aren't feeling well and you'll go up to your room for the rest of the night. Do you understand?" Frank asked menacingly.

"Yes sir." Jim was still panting.

"Remember James, we do this for your own good." Winona smiled her usual smile at him.

"Yes Mother." Jim looked down, and took a sip from his water. It felt cool against his sore throat, and he sighed in relief.

"Now James, why don't you wash up?" Winona put her hand on his cheek and abruptly turned and left him.

He went upstairs and got down his make-up kit. His mother had secretly gotten him that when Frank first started beating him. He would put make-up on, mostly foundation or mascara, to hide the bruises and marks Frank left on him. If he didn't, people would get suspicious and Winona didn't want anyone knowing about the way they treated Jim. He gently smoothed foundation over his neck and cheek.

Making sure he got everything, he went back downstairs, hoping his stepbrother had returned. Some god must have thought he deserved something because Bones was just pulling up into the driveway. Smiling, he plopped down on the couch and pretended to look unwell while doing his calculus homework.

"Hi honey I'm home!" Bones called out. It was their little joke.

Jim smiled at his stepbrother.

"God kid, what are you doing now?" Bones asked, sitting right on Jim's feet.

"Calculus homework." Jim just realized Bones would notice his voice but he'd already spoken.

"You feel okay?" Bones put a hand to Jim's forehead.

Jim swatted it away. "Just a little sore throat. No biggie."

Bones gave him a look-over, and Jim hoped he put on enough make-up to hide where Frank's fingers had been.

"All right. But the second you feel worse, you tell me. You got it?" Bones threatened.

"Yes, sir." Jim mock saluted.

Bones ruffled hair, dodged Jim's annoyed whack, and laughed. When dinner was ready, Jim's stomach rebelled against him, making a loud rumbling noise. He hoped to God no one heard it. Again, someone was watching over him and no one did.

"God Mother, that smells great but I'm not really hungry right now. I'm just gonna go upstairs and finish a chem project." Jim croaked out.

But just as he turned around Bones grabbed his arm and looked directly into his eyes.

"James T Kirk is always hungry." Bones growled.

Frantic, he tried to avoid his stepbrother's steely gaze.

"You're sick, aren't you?" Bones asked.

Thankful, Jim hung his head and nodded.

"God, kid why didn't you tell me?" Bones' gaze softened.

"Kid's a trooper Leo. Always trying to impress you." Frank smiled at them.

"Yeah, yeah. Get some sleep Jaime." Bones said and Jim nodded. But before Bones would let Jim go, he made Jim a plate and put it in his hands. "In case you get hungry."

But Frank's eyes told him that if he touched one bite, he was in for another whipping. Jim nodded as if he understood to both of them simultaneously, and headed upstairs. Once in his room, he dumped the food in his trash can. Sighing, he flopped down on his bed, hoping sleep would overtake him.

It didn't.

He lay on his bed for what seemed like hours. Eventually, he got to the point where he wasn't asleep but he wasn't awake either. He heard someone open his door and pull off his shoes. A blanket was draped over him and a hand ruffled his hair.

"Good night kid." Bones murmured and shut off his light.

Plunged into darkness, Jim fell asleep rather easily after that.

* * *

><p>Jim didn't go to school the next day. His throat was still hurting like crap, and the bruises hadn't started fading yet. So he had Bones call him in sick. Bones wanted to stay home from college but somehow Jim convinced him to go. Winona and Frank were at work, so he had the house all to himself. First, he tore through the kitchen, eating just about anything. He was starving from no0t eating dinner last night. Bones had been right, Jim Kirk was always hungry. His stomach was a bottomless pit. Next, he finished what homework he had left. He took a shower and checked out his throat. Four big bruises covered one side and one thumb sized covered the other. Jim sighed. He put heavy make-up on and hoped Bones wouldn't see through it. Jim took sporadic naps during the day, so he was well rested by the time three thirty came along, when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Jim asked, thankful his voice had returned to normal.

"James why were you not at school today?" Came Spock's emotionless voice.

"I got a little sick. Don't worry I'm fine now. I'll be at school tomorrow." Jim assured him. "And call me Jim Spock."

"Jim, does this have anything to do with your mother coming home?" Spock asked, hesitantly.

"No, Spock. At least I don't think so. Gasp, maybe she gave me homesickness!" Jim smiled.

But the best was to come. Spock chuckled lightly.

"Oh my God! Someone call the president! Spock actually just laughed!" Jim shouted, trying to find a pen and paper. Finding some, he looked at the clock, wrote down the time and place where he first heard Spock laugh, even if it was a little one.

"Jim such an overreaction is not only unnecessary but illogical." Spock chastised.

"Aw Spock you ruined my fun. Oh well the show must go on." Jim dramatized.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"So how did you fare today with me being gone?" Jim asked.

"I was fine." Spock said.

"Who did you sit with at lunch?" Jim questioned, slightly suspicious.

"Your friends. I did not think it was appropriate as you were not there but they insisted." Spock said.

Jim laughed. "Come on Spock. You belong with us now."

"It would seem so." Spock said.

* * *

><p>After that, Jim started dragging Spock to each and every one of his friends' events. Hikaru's fencing matches, Pavel's scholastic bowl, Scotty's robot death matches, and even Uhurra s volleyball matches. It seemed that everywhere Jim went, Spock went with him. Jim even took him to the homecoming dance. And Jim was constantly invited over to the Grayson's. Amanda and Sarek Grayson loved Jim, Amanda especially, and constantly fawned over the boy. The Grayson house started to become a second home to Jim, and he and Spock had many sleepovers, on weekends of course never on school nights. Jim told him just about every secret he had, including how the leather jacket Jim always wore had been his father's and he wouldn't let his mom get rid of it. And how Chris had been George Sr.'s best friend who the kindest man alive to the Kirk boys, and that Chris and Geroge and Sam had been coming home from a hunting trip when it happened. Spock even told him how his ears were pointed; he had a mutated gene which caused his ears to form incorrectly and his sister had been the one who encouraged him to draw, and given him the notebook he always seemed to carry. And everywhere Spock went, Jim went. Spock had never been fully accepted by the community but he still went to the few stores and Jim was always by his side when he did so. They were the epitome of best friends and when they were together, nothing could stop them.<p>

A few months later, Jim came home from school in a very good mood, he'd aced a math quiz to laugh in Miss Aceveda s face, Spock had given him a rare full smile as congratulations, and Bones promised him a spring break trip that could even include Spock. His good mood was shattered when he found Frank and Winona sitting on the couch, and Winona was crying.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Jim ran to her side. He may hate her, but he never wanted to see her cry. She _is_ his mother, for God's sake.

"It's-it's…" Winona couldn't get the words out.

"Nero's been paroled." Frank finished for her, which caused her to wail.

Jim went still. He felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"But- but he was put away for ten years without possibility! I was there! She was there too!" Jim shouted, suddenly infuriated.

"We know. But… he shared a cell with some big boss person and was willing to give names in exchange for parole." Frank explained, and for once Jim didn't see any resentment towards him in Frank's eyes. Only grief.

Jim could take no more. He threw off his backpack and ran out the door. Frank called after him but Jim kept running wherever his legs would take him. He must have run for hours before he collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. He looked around and found himself one block from the Grayson house. Gathering himself as much as he could, he walked over and knocked. Amanda answered.

"Jim! Honey what's wrong?" Amanda asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Can I talk to Spock?" Jim croaked out.

Amanda nodded and called to her son that Jim was here. Spock answered immediately, beckoning Jim to his room. Without even saying anything to Amanda, he tore up the stairs into Spock's room.

Spock took one look and said nothing, knowing Jim would speak when he was ready. He just embraced his friend.

"Jim?" Spock asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Nero's been paroled. He's a free man again." Jim's voice cracked and broke.

"I'm so sorry." Spock whispered.

At that, Jim broke down into tears. Spock hugged him tighter, and started to stroke his hair.

"Spock, it hurt so much. When Dad and George and Chris died, it hurt so much. I wanted to die with them. Winona was crying all the time, and the police weren't very nice, and everything just seemed to stop. Like life was over but I was still breathing. Planning the funeral hurt worse. It meant they were really dead and they weren't coming back. And then when we went to trial, Nero tried to plead innocent. The bastard actually tried to plead innocent. The prosecution easily won the case but they could only get ten years when he should've been put away for life. And now he's free because he gave named names. They never got true justice. And I can't ever hear him call me Jaime anymore. That's why Leonard calls me Jaime. Because my father and Chris used to. And I couldn't even talk to Chris either. He and my dad were inspeperable and I liked talking to him. And then Winona remarried Frank and he's such a bastard, he's cruel because I'm not his son, and I'm not even allowed to mention my father since Winona can't talk about him and Frank hates him. And it hurts every day because I know I look just like him and George and sometimes I wish I just had green eyes or brown hair so my Winona wouldn't get this sad look in her eyes every time she sees me. Which isn't even often anymore. Her job requires her to travel and I think she takes every job she can to get away from me and all I have left of family is Bones and he can't always be around so I need to look after myself but sometimes I just can't. I can't do it alone."

Once Jim's cries had reduced to shuddering sobs, he looked up at Spock.

"Thanks." Jim muttered.

"There is no need. And you will never be alone again. I will always be there, as long as I live." Spock whispered.

Jim almost teared up at that and nodded. He thought he should move, but he really didn't want to. He felt shielded in Spock's arms, protected in his embrace, safe. Like he was wanted. Like he was where he was supposed to be. Jim unconsciously nuzzled into Spock's chest and Spock let him. Spock did not stop his ministrations and Jim could've purred in delight. Jim adored being in Spock's arms and letting his guard down. He'd never been able to do that with another person. Jim loved that about Spock. In fact, his tired brain thought, Jim loved everything about Spock. His quirkiness, his attitude, his mind, and even his ears. Jim smiled in Spock's embrace. Jim was pretty sure he was in love with his best friend. And since his life was fucked up anyway, he was okay with that.

* * *

><p>Absolutely exhausted emotionally and physically, Jim fell asleep in Spock's embrace. Easily lifting the teen, Spock carried Jim to his bed, and tucked him in. Allowing himself a small smile at Jim's cuteness, Spock made his way downstairs where his mother was waiting anxiously.<p>

"Spock what happened to Jim?" Amanda asked.

"The man who killed his father and brother has been paroled, due to his cooperation in another investigation." Spock relayed.

"Oh that's horrible. I'll call Winona; Jim will be staying with us tonight. Speaking of, where is he?" Amanda asked.

"He is asleep upstairs." Spock answered.

"Okay. When he wakes up, some hot chocolate will be waiting for him." Amanda said.

Spock smiled at his mother. She thought that most illnesses could be cured by a cup of hot chocolate. Needless to say, her hot chocolate was amazing but it was a very trivial belief.

She returned his smile and went to the phone. She called Winona and relayed that Jim would be spending the night along with her condolences and then called his father. Sarek was fine with letting Jim stay, even though it was a Thursday.

Spock went back upstairs and Jim was still asleep. Jim looked so innocent while he slept. The worry lines that always accompanied the seventeen year old vanished, his bright blue eyes hidden by heavy lids. Spock took off Jim's shoes and socks and undid the top buttons on Jim's shirt. Spock started to once again run a hand through Jim's hair. Spock felt oddly at peace when he did so. He felt as if this was what he was meant to do. A stray thought crossed his consciousness. _Jim is absolutely adorable when he sleeps_. Spock almost recoiled from his own mind. Where did that come from? He knew he felt a deep connection with Jim, greater then friendship, which he had become accustomed to these past few months. Spock always knew he was different, with his ears, but he did not think he was gay. Was he?

Suddenly a thought crossed Spock's mind. So what if he was? Spock was an outcast already. He _loved_ Jim, and that was all that mattered to him. He just wondered if Jim was gay. He had never seen him with a girl and he always refused the girl's offers from school. But whether Jim was gay or not did not matter. Whether Jim loved him back did not matter. What mattered was Spock would forever be by Jim's side, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Jim woke to a door closing. He furrowed his brow. The last thing he remembered was being in Spock's loving arms, safe and warm. Now he was in a bed, alone, as always. His heart clenching at the thought he raised his head to find Spock looking at the door, gently shutting it.<p>

"My father is home." Spock hadn't seen him. _Oh, that's why he left._

Spock then noticed Jim was awake. "I apologize. I did not mean to wake you." Spock said.

"It's okay, Spock. I was due to get up anyway." Jim mumbled and sat up. He just realized he was in _Spock's_ bed and hat made his heart do a backflip.

"What time is it?" Jim asked, running a hand through his hair.

After a quick glance at the clock, Spock answered, "Seven thirty."

"Oh God, I gotta get home. Winona's gonna get so pissed." Jim scrambled to get his socks and shoes back on.

"Jim, cease." Spock held up a hand. Jim did so immediately. "My mother has already called Winona and she agreed you could stay here tonight. My mother also wishes to make hot chocolate."

Jim perked up instantaneously. "Really? Hey Amanda I'm up! I'll take some of that hot chocolate now!"

Spock chuckled lightly. It could not be said that Spock did not know how to make Jim happy.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, once Amanda returned from checking on the two boys, she joined her husband on the couch.<p>

"What is the boys' status?" Sarek asked.

"Asleep like cute little angels. Sarek, I must ask you something. Did you notice a change in either boy's behavior tonight?" Amanda asked.

Sarek considered this. The boys had changed. They seemed to touch more often, to smile at each other more, and they even placed their seats closer together. "As a matter of fact, I did. They seemed to be closer to each other than usual."

"I know. I think our boys have fallen in love with each other." Amanda said.

"It would seem so." Sarek agreed.

"You're okay with that?" Amanda asked.

"My son will still forever be my son." Sarek said simply and Amanda laughed and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Jim and Spock grew closer, if it was possible. They always seemed to be touching each other, an arm slung across a shoulder, sitting in very close proximity, and (Jim) finding a reason to high-five out of the stupidest things. And then came spring break. Bones had promised Jim to go camping, and Bones had even found a way for Spock to come along, since Bones' girlfriend, Maryanne, was going. They were going way off into the wilderness. No phones, no television, just a long winding river and lots of room. Jim was extremely excited. This would be his first time camping. And the Grayson's were ecstatic Spock had been invited on the trip. It'd be Spock's first time as well.<p>

So with the bags packed, Bones packed all four of them into Jim's truck, how Jim didn't know, and they went to the campsite. It was a nice spot, well-sized, with lots of flat spots, and little rocks, and a clear path down to the river. Bones said that he and Maryanne would be sharing one of the two tents so Jim and Spock would share the other. The two teens were fine with that and the first day was spent mostly setting everything up. Bones promised they could go swimming the next day but the boys had decided to sneak down, well, Jim had wanted to sneak down and Spock agreed to follow him so he didn't fall in, once Bones and Maryanne went into their tent. So when darkness rolled around, Jim and Spock carefully walked down the path to the river. Once down there, Jim found a nice, big rock to climb and promptly perched himself on it. Spock climbed up and there was only enough room for both of them if Jim sat in Spock's lap, which he settled himself in, curving into Spock's chest. Jim fit perfectly.

"This is nice, Spock." Jim murmured.

"That it is." Spock concurred.

Suddenly, Jim sat up.

"Do you know what we need?" Jim asked.

Spock cocked an eyebrow. This wasn't the first time Jim would get ridiculous ideas in his head. Spock never interfered with these crazy ideas. Jim's eyes would light up, and he would smile brilliantly.

"What do we need?" Spock asked.

"We need a song. Ya know _our song_." Jim said, his smile flashing dazzlingly.

"And what song would that be?" Spock was intrigued. He had never had a _song_ before.

"I don't know… something that defines us both. Something that only suits us." Jim thought, his smile turning into a concentrated expression.

Spock considered this. Jim had exposed him to many corruptible influences, music being one of them. Suddenly, one song started playing in his head.

"How about _Only The Good Die Young_?" Spock said.

Jim looked Spock directly in the eyes, and from where Jim was sitting their faces were inches apart.

"Spock that is by far the best idea ever." Jim breathed.

Unconsciously, Jim licked his lips. Spock was his best friend. He knew Jim better than Jim knew himself. But the urge to kiss Spock had never before been so great.

"Actually, Jim, I believe I have a better one." Spock whispered.

"What?" Jim's voice was barely audible.

"This." Spock closed the distance between their lips and gently kissed him.

Jim's eyes went wide before closing. Jim's one thought was ___!_

And Jim did.

They only broke away when the need for air arose.

"Wow." Jim panted, slightly breathless.

"Indeed." Spock gasped.

"Spock, I didn't think…" Jim started.

"Neither did I." Spock finished.

Jim started laughing and hugged Spock.

"If I'd have known that all I had to do to kiss you was sit in your lap, I would've done that months ago." Jim said, still laughing.

Spock cocked an eyebrow and kissed Jim once more to shut him up.

After sneaking back, so Bones and Maryanne didn't hear them, they laid on their air mattress after moving their sleeping bags so they could sleep right next to one another. Jim nuzzled into Spock's neck, and once more Jim fit perfectly, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle snapped together flawlessly. Spock threw an arm around Jim's waist, pulling him closer.

"Good night Spock." Jim muttered, halfway to sleep.

"Good night Jim." Spock answered, running a hand through Jim's blonde locks.

"Love ya." Jim murmured.

"I love you too." Spock kissed Jim's head and closed his eyes.

Jim's breathing evened out quickly and Spock soon followed him under the sea of sleep.

* * *

><p>When Jim woke the next morning, he was warmer than usual. He opened his eyes and found deep brown ones staring back at him.<p>

"Good morning love." Jim grinned.

Spock's eyes shone with a smile. "Good morning. Would you like to get up? Leonard called earlier and said breakfast was being made."

"Maybe later. I'm more interested in being with you." Jim yawned, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes without moving and failing.

Spock didn't answer him, but he rested his head on Jim's and closed his eyes.

"This is nice. Very peaceful. I wanna do this every day." Jim sighed.

"It is indeed serene." Spock said with a small smile.

Jim fluttered between consciousness and unconsciousness after. He vaguely heard Bones knock on the tent flap.

"Guys! Breakfast! Stop making out and get out here!" Bones called teasingly.

"Bones! Sleepy!" Jim yelled back.

But then Bones did the unthinkable. He zipped open the tent flap and peered inside.

"Good God kid. He's not a pillow." Bones laughed.

"Close enough." Jim laughed.

"Come on kid. We're going down to the river after breakfast." Bones said and Jim's head snapped up.

Jim shook Spock. "Wake up, wake up, wake up Spock!"

"I am awake." Spock opened his eyes.

Jim laughed and they headed out after dressing their swimsuits.

* * *

><p>"Cannonball!"<p>

Jim ran and jumped into the river, making a huge splash. Once on the surface he looked to Spock.

"Eight." Spock said.

"Ha! Beat that Bones!" Jim yelled.

They hiked downstream and came across a large swimming hole. Jim then decided to challenge the others to a cannonball challenge. Spock decided to referee.

"Watch me" Bones called back and did a jackknife then a cannonball.

Spock gave him an eight as well. Jim pouted but then Maryanne did a backflip and landed the cannonball perfectly. Jim and Bones looked at each other in awe.

Spock gave her a ten and Jim and Bones crowned her the queen of the watering hole. Jim and Bones bowed to her and told her she wasn't allowed to anything as long as they were there. Bones put her on a big rock and Jim, Spock and himself got the lunch picnic ready.

As they sat on the shore bank, Jim wove his fingers through Spock's as he leaned into Spock. Bones noticed right away but decided to wait until Jim and Spock were ready to tell him.

Luckily, Maryanne started conversation.

"So Jimmy, Leonard tells me you're a practical genius." She said.

"Kinda sorta. I mean, I'm no Spock." Jim blushed furiously.

"Do not degrade yourself Jim. He is exceedingly smart." Spock said adjusting slightly so Jim was more comfortable.

Maryanne smiled at the two of them; she saw it too.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed without incident, if you don't count Jim falling into the river twice and then Jim and Spock pushing Bones into the river. On the fourth night Jim and Spock were roasting marshmallows and Bones and Maryanne were sharing a s'more. The two boys had been secretive of their relationship at first, but soon after they stopped being that way. Jim was now nestled in Spock's chest, with a hold still on his 'mellow cooker'.<p>

"So Jaime, is Spock your favorite pillow now?" Bones asked.

"Yep." Jim murmured.

Bones laughed.

"So what are you two together now?" Bones asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yep." Jim repeated.

"Okay." Bones said, unable to keep his excitement out of his voice.

Jim chuckled lightly and then pulled his marshmallow out of the fire, since it itself had caught on fire. Spock blew it out and Maryanne cooed. Jim started munching on it and smiled.

_This is just perfect. Bones' is fine with us being together, Spock and I are together, and everything is peaceful. That can't get better._

But alas that week had to end. Jim and Spock spent most of the drive back napping quietly on each other. Jim always had a contented smile on his face, one Spock nearly constantly mirrored. Bones dropped off Maryanne, then Spock, allowing them to share a good-bye kiss and drove Jim home.

"We're home." Bones called.

"Did the twerp bug the crap outta ya?" Frank asked his voice playful to his son but Jim knew better.

"Nope. The kid was an Angel." Bones smiled.

Jim smiled as well. "Yeah, it was fun."

"Great Leo. Glad to hear you had a good time." Frank said.

Jim was on a high even Frank couldn't bring him down. Jim skipped up to his mother, kissed her cheek, and started making himself a sandwich. Winona stared at him like he had purple skin and a forked tongue.

"Jim, dear, are you feeling all right?" Winona asked.

"Great Mom." Jim smiled.

Winona looked taken aback. This would be the first time Jim had called her Mom since she remarried.

"Okay honey." Winona said.

Then the phone rang. Frank answered it.

"Jimbo it's for you." He said, handing him the receiver.

"Wazzup?" Jim said, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hello to you too Jim." Spock answered.

"So how's my lovely boyfriend?" Jim said, starting up the stairs, out of his parents' earshot.

"I am fine. I merely felt the need to talk to you." Spock said.

"Yay. Because I wanted to talk to you." Jim said, lying down on his bed.

"Acceptable." Spock said, which made Jim laugh.

"Oh Spock I love it when you talk like that." Jim purred.

"That is my syntax Jim. I am glad you find it appealing." Spock said.

If Jim were a teenage girl, he would've squealed with delight. Instead he did the manly thing of… squealing with delight.

"Oh Spock I love you. I can't wait to see you at school tomorrow. I don't think I've actually _wanted_ to go school before. Normally, it's just annoying." Jim bounced.

"I love you as well." Spock said.

Jim purred with ecstasy.

"Jim, did you just purr?" Spock asked.

"If I said yes, could I be your kitten?" Jim asked.

"Perhaps." Spock said.

"Then yes I just purred." Jim said.

"If I could, I would pet you my little kitten." Jim could hear Spock's smile.

"Aw!" Jim cooed. "How did all this happen? I mean, usually the good side of life ignores me. I mean, there was that whole thing with my dad and brother, then Winona remarried Frank, and the whole Nero thing and-" Jim went silent, debating telling Spock.

"Jim? What?" Spock sounded concerned.

"You have to promise to never tell anyone, especially any adult." Jim said debate over.

"I promise. Now tell me." Spock said.

"Frank, uh, sometimes he, uh, he hits me." Jim confessed.

"WHAT?" Spock's outburst scared Jim. Spock was always calm and collected. Jim had never heard him this emotional, or truly emotional at all.

"He hits me. Remember your promise!" Jim said.

Spock sighed. "I will not tell. Continue."

"It's not very often Spock. Don't worry. He never ever does it when Bones is home. And that's a lot. And I usually deserve it. He's just frightening about it." Jim rambled.

"You never deserved that Jim. No one does, especially not you." Spock said and Jim's heart swelled.

"Thanks Spock. But don't worry about it. I've got it handled." Jim said light heartedly.

"What of your mother?" Spock asked somberly.

"She knows. Sometimes she'll cheer him on and stuff. But it's nothing." Jim insisted.

"It is not nothing. Jim, the minute Leonard leaves and he seems as if he is about to speak to you, you come over. Is that understood?" Spock asked coldly.

"Yeah." Jim said sounding surprised. No one had ever really cared for him like this. Except Bones but it was better for him to be kept in the dark.

"May I tell Leonard?" Spock asked.

"No! Spock, he can't know. He can't know his own father does this! It would destroy him and it'd be my fault." Jim said faster than a speeding bullet.

"It would not be your fault Jim. This whole situation is not your fault. It is only his." Spock said and Jim smiled.

"Thanks Spock. No one's ever told me that before." Jim wiped his eyes trying not to cry.

"You are welcome love." Spock said and then Amanda called Spock down to dinner. "I must go."

"I know. See you tomorrow." Jim said and hung up. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like some great weight had been taken off his chest. He felt as if his life was worth something to someone for once. And he loved the feeling.

He tore down the stairs again for another sandwich, he was still hungry. Winona avoided him, she probably still thought he was crazy, and Frank skirted around him.

"Hey Leo?" Frank called.

"Yeah, Dad?" Bones called down.

"Can you run to the store? Winona needs some nutmeg for dinner." Frank asked.

Jim's blood ran cold. Why was Frank sending Bones away? He hadn't done anything…

"I'm a doctor not an errand boy Dad. But I'll be back soon." Bones called and left.

"So Jimbo… care to explain what I heard on that phone call of yours?" Frank asked menacingly.

Jim didn't answer. He was stunned. Making a spilt second decision, one that was greatly influenced from Spock, Jim bolted to the door but Frank was faster. He caught Jim by the shirt and slammed a hand into the back of his neck. A burst of pain flooded Jim's system, causing him to fall to the floor.

"You- pathetic- faggot! You- don't- even- deserve- anyone! No- one- can- ever- love-you." Every one of Frank's hurtful words was followed by a kick to either his head or stomach. Jim's vision blurred slightly and he tried to get up again but Frank grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Jim's head cracked against it and he fell limp against the ground. Frank kept kicking his head, shouting profanities and curses. Winona was strangely missing. Then when Frank took a breath he heard his mother's sobs. Jim knew why she was crying. And it wasn't because Frank was beating Jim to hell. After a few more kicks, Jim drifted. He was losing consciousness, and he thought he was probably going to die.

But then the door opened and Jim barely registered another voice.

"I forgot my wallet- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Jim's blood ran cold. Even beaten to shit, he knew that voice. Bones.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Bones yelled.

"Leonard you don't know-" Frank started then a grunt sounded.

"Jaime? Jim, can you hear me? I'm calling an ambulance. Hang on kid! Please just…" Bones voice started to fade as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>He started drowning after that. He wasn't dead, but he didn't know if he was alive. If he was, he felt as like he wouldn't be for much longer. He could hear voices but couldn't see anything. Then he started to hear crying. He wanted to reach out, stop the person from crying, but he couldn't.<p>

"Jim, ya gotta wake up. Please, kid, I'm so sorry. Please ya gotta wake up. I'm beggin' ya kid. I don't know if I can live with myself if ya didn't. God, why didn't you tell me he was hurting you? I would've taken you and run. I would've protected you. No matter the cost."

This voice was Southern, very Southern.

* * *

><p>Time passed. Another voice, but they were crying too.<p>

"Jim, oh my God, you have to wake up. Jim, my poor, poor, sweet boy. We love you. You have to come back to us. Please. We miss you so much. I love you. I hope to God you can hear me and come back to us."

This voice was soft, and sweet. Like a mother.

* * *

><p>"Come on Jim. You gotta wake up. We all miss you. Even Uhurra. Jim, I hope you can hear me. I just want you to know we love and accept you. I mean, Spock's never left your side. He's asleep now, but we need you Jim. You're what gives us strength. You gave me and Pavel the strength to fess up to our feelings. Please Jim. We need you."<p>

This voice was stronger than the previous, but it was cracked like they had been crying.

* * *

><p>"Jim. I do not know if you can hear me. I hope you can. I…still love you. I would not care if you could not move another muscle. I would still love you. I will always love you. I miss you, Jim. I miss the way your eyes light up when you get a brilliant yet ridiculous idea, I miss the way you would run a hand through your hair when you would get stuck on a question on a test, and then you always lick your lips when you get past it, I miss your smile, and I miss everything about you Jim. Your eyes, your hair, your voice, your lips, your smile, even your freckles. Jim, if you can hear me, try to awaken. I would die without you."<p>

He knew this voice. He knew it. Spock. Spock, the man he loved. The man who _loved him back_. It was like a heavy weight on his chest was lifted and it was easier to breathe. There were times it was harder, times he thought he would lose his ground, but somehow he would hear the voice again, his voice, _Spock's_ voice and Jim would push himself harder. He wanted, no, _needed_ to go back to Spock. Spock needed him, and that was good enough for Jim. He didn't know how long it took, but eventually he found the surface. Using what strength he had left, he forced himself to the surface and breathed deeply, inhaling the oxygen he had gone so long without.

* * *

><p>The world was dark. <em>Am I blind?<em> Jim thought, his blood running cold for a spilt second before he remembered his eyes weren't open. His eyelids felt like lead, but he dragged them open. White. He saw white. All white. Nothing but white. He never minded the color but this terrified him. He started to jerk around and tried to get up, in a slight state of panic. Then he felt a hand on his and squeeze. He snapped his head to his right and gazed into soulful brown eyes.

"Spock." Jim's voice was hoarse with underuse. He wondered how long he'd been underwater.

"Jim." Spock's voice was also hoarse but it was from crying. Spock's eyes were red and puffy and his face was tear-stained.

"Why are you crying?" Jim asked.

"Because you almost died! I was so afraid Frank had killed you… I thought I had lost you." Spock said. There was such sadness in his voice.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Jim smiled and Spock laughed, full and truly. That made Jim's grin wider.

"How long was I out?" Jim asked.

"One month and two days." Spock said.

Jim's eyes widened. "No wonder I don't feel like shit. My body's had a lot of time to heal."

"Yes. It has. Do you feel up for visitors? Many people will be happy to hear you are awake." Spock said.

Jim nodded. Last time he checked, there weren't many people who cared about him so he was wondering who all these people were.

Bones was first. He sprinted into the room faster than Jim could see and had him wrapped in a hug so strong Jim could barely breathe. When Bones pulled away, he had tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, you stupid son-of-a-bitch?" Bones yelled.

"Because I never wanted to hurt you. You would've dropped everything and you had your medical career to focus on and Maryanne-" Jim started.

"I don't give a damn about that! I focus on your safety! I want more than anything to protect you!" Bones choked back a sob.

"But it's okay. Everything's fine." Jim said.

"Dammit to Hell Jim!" Bones snapped.

"Perhaps what Jim means is that now Frank and Winona are behind bars and you are his legal guardian, that life will be better." Spock said.

Jim beamed. "Yeah. Sometimes I guess I need for Spock to translate for me."

Bones laughed. For the first time in a long time Bones laughed. It was a nice sound. Bones grasped Jim's free hand in his own.

"I hear laughter!"

Amanda.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Amanda peeped her head through the door and screamed with delight. She launched herself and Jim and gave him the best hug she could muster. Then Sarek came in, then Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty, and even Uhurra followed, all grinning.

"Thank God, we thought you were never gonna wake up." Scotty praised the heavens.

"You're not allowed to scare me like that again." Uhurra punched his shoulder but it didn't hurt.

Jim noticed Hikaru and Pavel were holding hands and he smiled knowingly at them.

"Jim we are very glad to see you awake." Sarek said.

"Okay, okay I get it! Everyone's happy to see me! But what's happened? I kinda missed a month." Jim said.

Hikaru spoke up. "Well, the biggest thing was that your mom and step-dad got arrested when Leonard called the police."

Jim smiled wryly. "I can't wait for things to get back to have things back to normal."

* * *

><p>Jim and Bones still lived in the same house, but Frank and Winona's room did nothing but collect dust. Jim wouldn't go near it, as if he'd find them there and his new world would come crashing down, and Bones merely let the kid deal with it his own way. The Grayson's would come over just about every night, bringing dinner and company. Spock helped Jim through the trail, where Frank got twenty years for child abuse, and assault, and Winona got five for endangerment of a minor. Both of them were not allowed to come within a hundred meters of Jim, due to the restraining order the judge issued.<p>

At school it wasn't much better. Spock was an outcast already but no one except Jim's friends would speak to him now. Jim would constantly get shoved into lockers or have the books in his hands slapped to the ground or tripped. But he didn't care. Spock was by his side. When something bad happened, Spock would pick him up off the ground and kiss him. That always made it better.

* * *

><p>Two years later Jim and Spock moved to New York for college. They were married three years later. They even adopted twin boys, Geroge and Chris. There were times when Jim would second guess why Spock stayed with him but Spock would forever assure Jim that his place was by his side. And Jim completely agreed.<p> 


End file.
